


Together

by Sinderella (Rainia_Nytewolf1)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys In Love, Foreign Language, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainia_Nytewolf1/pseuds/Sinderella
Summary: A little getting together fic based off a scene in Khylara's story, Finding the Strength.Title will likely change if I can think of something better.
Relationships: Chris Benoit/Eddie Guerrero
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Finding The Strength](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611793) by [Khylara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara). 



> Based off the following scene in Khylara's story Finding the Strength:
> 
> After a moment, Eddie continued on. “The next morning, when I woke up in his arms…it felt perfect. I’d never had that feeling, not even with my wife and I was gonna spend the rest of my life with her. But this…” He didn’t finish, instead pausing for another long moment before continuing. “I just laid there for the longest time and watched him sleep, with my heart becoming more and more tangled up in him the longer I did. It was…Dios, it was an amazing feeling.”
> 
> ”He opened his eyes right then and looked at me. And in that moment, I saw everything.” The Latino smiled. “Chris…he’s not good with words. Never has been. But right then he didn’t need any. I saw everything that was in his heart right there in those blue eyes of his.”
> 
> “And that’s when it hit you,” Dave finished, smiling.
> 
> “Right smack between the eyes,” Eddie agreed with a nod and a grin. “I kissed him right then and there. He started kissing me back and we spent the rest of the day in bed. We made our matches that night with seconds to spare.”

The first thing Eddie realized as he woke up was the sensation of being held. Still mostly asleep, he sighed contentedly. He'd been alone for so long that he'd almost forgotten how nice it felt. Last night's memory of Chris coming in after he'd hung up with Vicki hit him and with a start, his eyes popped open.

Chris Benoit lay next to him, sound asleep and Eddie felt his heart squeeze at the sight. If he hadn't already realized just how in love with him he was, Eddie thought that this would've done it. Just laying here, curled up in the Canadian's arms, made him feel safe and more loved than he'd truly felt in years. _Mi amor mas querido_ , _do you know how much you mean to me_? 

He didn't know how long he lay there, just staring at the other man. When Chris's eyes blinked open, Eddie swore he stopped breathing for a second. The love he was sure was all over his face was so easily reflected in Chris's eyes, he didn't even stop to think. He just leaned forward and pressed his lips to the Canadian's without hesitation.

He expected to be pushed away, if he was honest with himself. The last thing he ever expected was Chris to kiss him back with a dizzying passion. Finally breaking for air, they stared at one another for a long moment. "Chris," Eddie couldn't help but breathe, reaching one hand up to tentatively cup his cheek.

Chris sighed, turning his head into Eddie's hand and kissing the palm. "Eddie." His voice was rough with sleep but he could hear the love and emotion in his friend's voice. They kissed again, Chris manuvering himself over top of Eddie. "Is this ok?"

"Better than ok, _querido_ ," he reassured, delighting in the shiver that wracked Chris's frame. He made room between his legs for Chris to settle and they both let out choked moans. " _Dios_."

"God, Eddie... wanted you for so long," Chris growled out between kisses along his jaw and moving down to Eddie's neck. 

Craning his neck to give the other man access, the Latino shuddered in arousal as Chris found a particularly sensitive spot. " _Sí_ , me too" he choked out, running his hands across the Canadian's broad shoulders and back. " _Dios_ , Chris, _te deseo tanto_. Want you, so much."

Benoit's hands slid down Eddie's body, caressing and touching him everywhere. " _Je veux que vous assui_ ," he breathed, causing another shudder to wrack Eddie's frame. 

" _Jesucristo_ ," he ground out, arching beneath the other man, both of them moaning as their erections moved against each other even through their boxers. " _Por favor, mi amo..._ "

" _Oui, mon amor, juste comme ça_ ," Chris urged, rocking his hips against him. Eddie's wanton moan at his use of French only spurred him on. Bracing himself on his arms, he bent down to speak directly in his lover's ear. " _Tu vas ejacule pour moi_?" A needy whimper escaped the Latino as Chris nuzzled against his cheek. " _Ejacule chérie, ejacule pour moi._ "

" _Madre de dios_ , Chris!" Eddie cried out as he came, moaning loudly as he felt Chris coming as well. Breathing heavily, the Canadian flopped onto his back beside Eddie. " _Dios mío_."

"Yeah," Chris agreed, a little breathless. He cleared his throat a little awkwardly. "Was that... Ok?"

"I don't think I can even move, _ese_ ," Eddie remarked with a breathless little laugh. He looked over at Chris who was looking a little bashful but pleased with himself. "Where'd you learn French?"

"School. French is compulsory in Canada," Chris replied, looking down and grimacing at the mess they'd made. Shoving his boxers off, he tossed them to the side, only to blush darker when he caught Eddie staring at him in frank appreciation. "You seemed to like it, though I think I got a little carried away."

Eddie laughed a little, even as he removed his own messy underwear. " _Querido_ , you can get 'carried away' like that anytime," he assured as he moved to lean over Chris. They looked at each other for several long minutes. 

Lifting a hand, Chris cupped Eddie's cheek and brushed a finger across his mustache. "I love you, Eddie," he whispered, his blue eyes shining with it as they started at each other. 

_"Te amo con todo mi corazón,_ " Eddie returned with a smile, leaning down and brushing their mouths together. "I love you, with all my heart."

"And with all mine," Chris agreed, smiling an adorably crooked smile that made Eddie lean down and kiss him again. 

*-*-*-*-*

The phone was ringing again. "Maybe if we ignore it, they'll get the hint," Chris mumbled into Eddie's neck, feeling him laugh. The room smelled of sex, come and sweat but he couldn't find it in himself to care. 

Fumbling for the table, Eddie's fingers found the phone and picked it up. " _Hola, quién es_?"

"Hey it's Dean. Are you with Chris?"

Eddie glanced down at Chris, biting back a gasp as the Canadian licked over a nipple. " _Sí_ , I'm with him," he agreed, making the other man look up at him quizzically.

"You know you two have matches tonight, right?" Dean's voice is wry. "In about an hour actually."

Eddie's eyes went wide as he finally glanced at the clock, noticing that Dean wasn't kidding. "Fuck! Ok, we'll be there, ese. _Lo prometo_." Hanging up, he gave Chris a sheepish grin. "We've got like an hour before we need to be at the arena."

This time, it was Chris who glanced at the clock and winced. "Damnit." Untangling himself reluctantly from Eddie, he stood up and immediately headed to the bathroom. Stopping at the door, he looked back at Eddie, blue eyes hot. "You coming, _chérie_?" 

The incandescent grin he received made him smile as he disappeared into the bathroom, the Latino hot on his heels.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"About time!"

Dean glared at the pair of them as they made their way into the arena. At least they're already in their gear, he thought cynically. As he studied his oldest friends with a critical eye, his eyebrows slowly rose. Well, wasn't that interesting. Chris and Eddie were holding hands, looking for all the world like two kids caught after curfew. "Where have you two been all day?"

Eddie's laugh and Chris's blush told him all he needed to know. "Forget it," Dean told them with a wave. "Eddie, you're about to be on, Chris your match is after." He turned away to give them a moment's privacy. 

When Eddie clapped a hand on his shoulder with a quick, "See you later, amigo," Dean turned back to a red faced Chris.

"Sorry," Chris apologized, trying and failing to look the least bit contrite. Off Dean's look, he shrugged a little helplessly and moved past his friend towards the monitors.

"Hey Chris?" When Benoit turned to look at him, Dean flashed him a smile. "I'm happy for you two. Just try not to be so late next time, yeah?" He chuckled as he watched Chris turn red and walked away. 


End file.
